DP MULAN
by mikaela2015
Summary: Sam Manson has always been different than other girls, but when her father is called to go fight in the war she cannot allow him to die. So she decides to dress up like a boy and join the army. Join her, the small dragon Dora and Cujo as they fight against the evil Vlad Plasmius along with his army of Huns! (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR MULAN)
1. Under Attack

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Here are some things about this story:**

There is modern technology

I know about the traditions back in China and they are applying to this story

Vlad's a full ghost in this story

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS:**_

 _ **MULAN (Danny Phantom Version)**_

On a late night at the Great Wall of China, a ghost police guard was patrolling his part of the wall walking up and down along. So far it was a quite night, but then suddenly a ghost vulture flew down and knocked his baton out of his hands, he watched in confusion as the vulture flew up and landed on one of the towers.

The vulture then screeched and then suddenly a grappling hook latched itself on the wall, the guard looked over it and watched as more hooks jumped up and grabbed onto it.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! LIGHT THE SIGNALS!" The guard shouted as he flew back towards his the tower.

A ghost named Skulker then walked out of the door and tried to hit him with his ecto-gun, the guard dodged and flew up on top of the tower. He grabbed the flame lit torch and was about to light the signal but was stopped as he came face to face with a vampire looking ghost who he recognised as China's greatest enemy, Vlad Plasmius. The vulture landed beside him, but that didn't stop the guard as he threw the torch into the large bowl filled with oil and flames enlarged as a signal, Vlad watched as the other guards at the other towers lit up their signals one by one.

"Now all of China knows you're here" The guard said with a glare.

Vlad snapped off the flag that had the emperors crest and lit it up in the flames with an wide grin as he said, "Perfect"

The next day at the royal palace General Jack Fenton along with two other ghost guards came into the throne room where Emperor Frostbite sat on the throne and standing beside him was his assistant and advisor Edward Lancer.

Jack bowed and then said, "Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our northern boarder"

"Impossible! No one could get past the Great Wall!" Mr Lancer exclaimed in disbelief. He was about to say more when Frostbite silenced him and allowed Jack to continue as he stood up.

"Vlad Plasmius is leading them. We'll set up defences around your palace immediately" Jack said.

"No! Send your troops to protect my people" Frostbite ordered as he stood up and walked up to Jack. He then ordered, "Lancer deliver notices throughout all the cities, villages and towns. Call up as many new recruits as possible"

"Yes your Majesty" Mr Lancer said with a bow.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him" Jack said.

"I won't take any chances General Fenton. Remember a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can make the difference between victory and defeat" Frostbite said. Jack Fenton bowed in respect and then left to prepare his troops for war.


	2. Honor To Us All

In a village called Hémù or most of the town just called it Amity, there was an eighteen year old girl named Sam Manson. Sam was not like most girls in the town, she didn't like to wear pink and only decided to wear black, she liked to read Goth poetry, she was a Goth herself and she was an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian. However today Sam had been trying to change some of those things during this particular week because on this day, she and most of the other eighteen year old girls in the town were going to see the match maker, which was their chance to bring their family honour. Sam wanted nothing more than to be herself like she has always been, but she also wanted to bring her family honour as well. She was currently in her room getting dressed, wearing her usual black skirt and top, purple leggings and combat boots and writing down on her arm everything she needed to say to the match maker.

"Quiet, graceful, polite, delicate, defined, poised and punctual" Sam said as she finished writing.

She then gasped and ran out of her room when the rooster crowed, remembering she had to do her chores before leaving and now she was running late.

"Little brother! Little brother!" She called as she looked for her dog. She then saw him waking up on the floor in the stock room and she cooed, "There you are! You're the smartest doggie in the whole world!"

She then grabbed a bag of chicken feed and opened a small hole in it, she then attached it to a rope and tied it to the little dog's collar, she then placed a stick on his collar and a string with a bone attached to it, as soon as he saw it, Little brother barked rapidly and chased after the bone outside, spreading the chicken feed all along the ground. Meanwhile in the room where all the names of the Manson family where kept, Sam's father Jeremy Mason lit a scented candle and placed it on the small dragon statue. Jeremy wore a white Chinese shirt and black dress pants, he also had a walking stick since he was badly injured during the last war he fought in for the Chinese army.

He then bowed to the ground and then sat up on his knees and said with a prayer, "Honourable ancestors, please help Samantha impress the match maker today"

He then watched as Little brother ran through the room and out spreading chicken feed on the floor and then watched as chickens came in and started eating the feed.

"Please. Please help her" Jeremy prayed again.

Sam came up the stairs with a tray that had a pot of tea and a cup, she then looked down to see Little brother still trying to get the bone so she bent down and pulled the bone down towards him.

"Dad I brought you're…" Sam began to say but jumped when she and Jeremy bumped into each other, causing her to drop the tray and cup, but Jeremy caught the pot with his cane.

"Sam!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Don't worry I brought I spare cup. Remember the doctor said you need to have three cups of tea in the morning" Sam said as she pulled out a new cup and poured the tea.

Jeremy grabbed the cup and said, "Sam you should already be in town. We are counting on you to…"

"Uphold the family honour. Don't worry dad, I won't let you down. Wish me luck" Sam said as she left.

"Hurry!" Jeremy pressed. He then looked down at the dog and then said with a sigh, "I'm going to pray some more"

In town Pamela and Grandmother Manson were in town waiting for Sam by the beauty place, Pamela was getting worried because Sam was late to get ready for the match maker and it was hardly the day for it.

"Pamela has your daughter arrived yet? The match maker is not a patient woman" Desiree said and then went back inside the building.

"Of all days to be late! I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck" Pamela said.

Grandma Manson wheeled herself over on her electric scooter and said while holding a green ghost puppy in a carry bag while saying, "How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides I've got all the luck we'll need"

"This is your chance to prove yourself Cujo" Grandma Manson said to the little green puppy.

She then closed her eyes and began driving onto the busy street filled with cars, bikes and carriages.

"Grandma! No!" Pamela screamed but it was too late.

As she continued to walk through the busy street, a man on a bike and Box Ghost both tried to stop themselves from crashing into each other, but they impacted! As the dust settled Grandma Manson found herself unharmed which she smiled in satisfaction.

"Yep this puppy's a lucky one!" Grandma Manson exclaimed. Cujo was shaking and then it fainted in its dog bag.

Pamela sighed in relief and then heard the sound of Sam's horse Knight running towards her, Sam pulled the horse to a stop and then jumped off exclaiming, "I'm here!"

Pamela shook her head as she saw that Sam had a little bit of straw in her hair.

"What? But mum I had to…" Sam tried to explain but Pamela cut her off while taking her to the building, "None of your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned up, you're late enough as it is"

They entered the building and Desiree immediately got to work on Sam. She shoved her behind a change screen and removed all her clothes.

 **DESIREE**

 _This is what you give me to work with?_

 _Well, honey, I've seen worse_

 _We're going to turn this sow's ear_

 _Into a silk purse_

Desiree pushed Sam into the bath tub that was filled with water and soap bubbles. She emerged from the water and began rubbing her arms from the cold water.

"It's freezing!" Sam exclaimed.

"It would have been warm if you ha been here on time" Pamela said with a smirk.

Desire then tipped some warm water on Sam and then began scrubbing her hair with shampoo, she then tipped some sort of hair shiner in her hair from small vases.

 _We'll have you washed and dried_

 _Primped and polished_

 _Till you glow with pride_

 _Trust my recipe for instant bride_

 _You'll bring honour to us all_

Pamela grabbed Sam's arm to scrub it, but she noticed the writing on her arm and asked, "Sam what's this?"

Sam retracted her arm and answered with a sheepish smile, "Um notes. In case I forget something"

"Hold this. We need more luck than I thought" Grandma Manson said as she handed Pamela Cujo.

 **EMBER AND SPECTRA**

 _Wait and see_

 _When we're through_

 _Boys will gladly go to war for you_

Sam was now wearing a white singlet dress and she cringed as she felt Ishiyama and Spectra combing through her hair, they both then wound it up in a bun and Spectra tied it up with a dark blue ribbon.

 _With good fortune_

 _And a great hairdo_

 _You'll bring honour to us all_

 **ALL**

 _A girl can bring her family_

 _Great honour in one way_

 _By striking a good match_

Sam and Pamela exited the building with Sam now wearing a light blue Chinese shirt over her white dress, as they walked Sam stopped in front of a couple of men playing Chinese checkers. While one of them wasn't looking, Sam moved the chess piece and won the game for the opposing player, Pamela then pulled her away.

 _And this could be the day_

 **LUNCH LADY AND PAMELA**

 _Men want girls with good taste_

 _Calm_

 _Obedient_

 _Who work fast-paced_

Sam hard a light purple long sleeved shirt over her second shirt, Lunch Lady then placed a dark blue and red vest material over her chest and then tightly tied a red ribbon in the middle. Sam for one second couldn't breathe when it was tightened by Pamela and Lunch Lady, but they all still smiled at her.

 _With good breeding_

 _And a tiny waist_

 _You'll bring honour to us all_

 **ALL**

 _We all must serve our Emperor_

 _Who guards us from the Huns_

They left the dress shop and began heading towards the make-up parlour, Sam smiled as she saw a girl named Dani playing with a doll, but a couple of boys came up and took it off her, Sam frowned and snatched the doll away from them, she then gave it back to Dani who smiled and hugged it tightly to her.

 _A man by bearing arms_

 _A girl by bearing sons_

 **PAMELA AND KITTY**

 _When we're through_

 _You can't fail_

 _Like a lotus blossom_

 _Soft and pale_

Sam closed her eyes as Kitty did her make-up, when she opened it up and looked in the mirror she saw that her face was completely white, she had full red lips, red rosy cheeks, purple eye shadow and gold earrings. She quickly allowed a small strand of hair to fall on her forehead and then smiled as she now had a piece of her to go with her. Pamela then unwrapped a black hair piece with a dark red rose on it and then she placed it on top of her bun.

 _How could any fellow_

 _Say "No Sale"_

 _You'll bring honour to us all_

Pamela smiled and said, "There you're ready"

 **GRANDMA MANSON**

 _Not yet_

 _An apple for serenity_

 _A pendant for balance_

 _Beads of jade for beauty_

Grandma Manson placed a beaded necklace around her neck and then handed the puppy bag that had Cujo in it.

 _You must proudly show it_

 _Now add a puppy just for luck_

 _And even you can't blow it_

Sam left the building with her umbrella and puppy bag and then prayed as she waved back to her grandmother and mother.

 **SAM**

 _Ancestors_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Help me not to make a_

 _Fool of me_

 _And to not uproot_

 _My family tree_

 _Keep my father standing tall_

 **ALL**

 _Scarier than the undertaker_

 _We are meeting our matchmaker_

Sam ran up and walked in line behind the other girls such as Valerie, Paulina and Star. They all headed to the home of the match maker. Sam quickly held her umbrella like all the other girls.

 _Destiny_

 _Guard our girls_

 _And our future_

 _As it fast unfurls_

 _Please look kindly on_

 _These cultured pearls_

 _Each a perfect porcelain doll_

 **VALERIE**

 _Please bring honour to us_

 **PAULINA**

 _Please bring honour to us_

 **STAR**

 _Please bring honour to us_

 **ALL**

 _Please bring honour to us all_

All the girls stood in a straight line, unfolded their umbrellas and knelt to the ground covering their faces and everyone watched as the match maker Ishiyama came out of the doors with a clip board and a very strict face.

"Samantha Manson" Ishiyama called out.

"Present" Sam said as she stood up. Ishiyama shook her head and said, "Speaking without permission"

"Oops" Sam whispered she walked towards the doors.

"Who sat in her coffee this morning?" Grandma Manson whispered with a frown.

The doors closed and Sam's session had officially begun.

 **PLESE REVIEW!**


	3. Reflection

Sam placed the dog bag down by the door and allowed Ishiyama to look her over. She pulled out her clip board while shaking her head and writing down, "Too skinny. Hhmm! Not good for bearing sons"

Sam didn't notice Cujo phase out of his dog bag, until she watched as he turned invisible and began to panic. She jumped when Ishiyama faced her and said, "Recite the final admonition"

Sam nodded with a nervous smile, she pulled out her purple fan and opened it and began reciting while looking at her smudged writing on her arm, "Fulfil your duties calmly and…respect…respectfully. Um reflect before you snack…act! This shall bring you honour and glory"

Ishiyama grabbed her arm and took her fan off her to see if she had notes on the fan, but when she didn't see anything she handed the fan back and then pulled her towards the table while saying, "This way"

She let go of Sam's arm unware that her hand now had wet ink on it, she then picked up tea pot from a hot plate and placed it in front of her as she sat down.

"Pour the tea" Ishiyama said. Sam's eyes widened when she saw the ink on her hand and tried to hold back a laugh when she rubbed the ink on her chin without even noticing.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised and silent" Ishiyama said.

Sam poured the teas into the cup but then smelled something funny coming from it, she then found out what the smell was, dog pee coming from the cup but before she could throw it out and pour a new one, Ishiyama picked up the cup and was about to drink it.

Sam grabbed the cup and asked, "Could I just take that back for a moment?"

But Ishiyama tried to pull back the cup and caused Sam to let go, she gasped as the tea fell right on the front of her dress.

"Why you clumsy…" Ishiyama began to shout but suddenly tripped over the invisible Cujo and land right on the hot plate.

She screamed in pain and jumped up and down panicking about the small burn on her dress, Sam then pulled out her fan and waved at it trying to put it out but only made it worse when it burst into a small flame making her scream more in pain and run around. Outside the crowd could only hear the noises coming from the building.

"I think it's going well don't you?" Grandma Manson asked Pamela.

Ishiyama then burst through the doors screaming, "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Sam grabbed the pot of tea and threw it all over her, extinguishing the flames. Ishiyama frowned angrily as Sam handed back the tea pot and then bowed hiding her face as she walked away, Cujo quickly jumped back into the dog bag Sam carried.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Ishiyama screamed as Pamela held her daughter and they both jumped back when she threw the pot to the ground breaking it.

"You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honour!" Ishiyama screamed once more and then left in a huff.

Sam looked down as Ishiyama's words echoed in her mind and hurt her, Pamela and Grandma Manson tried to comfort her but it did not work as she left for home on Knight. She hopped off her horse and then walked through the gates, she saw her father walk out the door and smile at her, but Sam hid her face in shame and continued to put Knight in the stables. Jeremy's smile dropped with concern as he realised that it must not have gone well.

Sam took the reins of Knight and then looked at her own reflection in the water, she removed her jewellery and then watched as Pamela tell Jeremy all that happened.

 **SAM**

 _Look at me_

 _I will never pass for a perfect bride_

 _Or a perfect daughter, can it be?_

 _I'm not meant to play this part_

She let Cujo out of his bag and then walked away sadly, Cujo whined as she saw his new owner upset and followed her invisibly.

 _Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself_

 _I would break my family's heart_

She walked by the large creek feeling like she has let her whole family down and she doesn't know who she is anymore. She then headed up the stairs to the family temple.

 _Who is that girl I see?_

 _Staring straight back at me_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

She walked into the temple and then sat on her knees, she then bowed to the ancestors and looked at her reflection on the tablets.

 _Somehow I cannot hide_

 _Who I am though I tried_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside_

She wiped the make-up off half her face and then wiped the rest of the make-up off the other half of her face and then looked at her reflection again. She then pulled the comb out of her hair and removed the ribbon allowing her hair to fall down freely.

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside_

She walked out temple and sat on the bench in the blossom tree garden, placing the comb in her lap and running her hand through her long hair with sadness, reflecting on what happened today.


	4. Sam's Decision

Jeremy came into the garden and cleared his throat to let her know he was there, she turned to see his smiling face but looked away in shame. Jeremy looked at her with concern and sat down next to her, he tried to think of what to say to make her feel better but then smiled as he thought if something.

"We have beautiful blossoms we have this year" Jeremy started. He then gestured to one that hasn't exactly bloomed yet and said catching Sam's attention, "But look this one's late"

"I'll bet that when it blooms, it'll be the most beautiful of all" Jeremy said as he grabbed the comb and pinned the side of her hair back.

Sam smiled and looked at Jeremy who then smiled back knowing he made her feel better.

"Don't worry so much about what happened today" Jeremy said.

His smile then dropped as they both heard the sound of drums coming from the town centre, it only played when it meant it had something to do with the emperor.

"Dad what is it?" Sam asked. Jeremy answered, "Something's happening with the emperor, we must go to the town centre"

Mr Lancer and two police ghosts came into the town, Jeremy opened the front gates of their home and walked to the centre of the town, Sam was about to follow when Pamela stopped her.

"Sam stay inside" Pamela said.

Grandma Manson cleared her throat and gestured for Sam to go to the fence to watch. Sam climbed up the fence and watched from behind the wall as Mr Lancer sat on his horse.

"Citizens of the town of Amity, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City. The Huns have invaded China!" Mr Lancer announced.

All the people and ghosts gasped in fright and Lunch Lady hid her daughter behind her. Mr Lancer then announced, "By order of Emperor Frostbite one man or ghost from every family must serve in the Imperial Army"

He then pulled out a scroll and began reading the names, "The Zhao family"

A man from that family came forward and grabbed the scroll off the police ghost. Mr Lancer then read, "The Observant family"

An old Observant ghost was about to step forward when a younger looking one stopped him and grabbed his scroll while saying, "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place"

"The Manson family" Mr Lancer then read out.

"NO!" Sam shouted in a whisper and watched as Jeremy handed his cane to Pamela and walked forward limping towards them to collect his scroll.

Pamela looked down sadly as he stopped and bowed his head and then said, "I am ready to serve the Emperor"

The police ghost pulled out his scroll and handed was about to give it to him when he was stopped by Sam who exclaimed, "Dad you can't go!"

"Samantha!" Jeremy exclaimed as she stood in front of him. Sam then pleaded, "Please sir! My father has already fought for…"

She was cut off as Mr Lancer stepped in front of them and said with anger, "SILENCE! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence"

"Samantha you dishonour me" Jeremy said not looking at her.

Sam was about to say something when Grandma Manson stopped her and pulled her away, Sam dropped her head and remained silent.

"Report tomorrow at the Ghost Zone camp" Mr Lancer ordered as he handed Jeremy his scroll.

"Yes sir" Jeremy said and then left back to his home limping the entire way, not even accepting his walking stick back off Pamela.

Later that night before dinner Sam watched from the doorway as Jeremy opened a closet to reveal his old army uniform. He then pulled out a sword from its sheath and began practicing some moves he learned from the last war he fought but stopped when his leg acted up and he yelped in pain. Sam cringed as she watched him use the pillar to stand up and breath heavily. She backed up and began to feel really scared knowing that when he leaves, he will not return alive from the war.

Dinner was being eaten in silence as Sam poured them all cups of tea, finally after minutes of silence she couldn't take it anymore and she slammed her cup onto the table.

"You shouldn't have to go! There are plenty of young men and ghost to fight for China" Sam said as she stood up in anger.

"It is an honour to protect my country and my family" Jeremy said trying to remain calm.

"So you'll die for honour?" Sam asked. Jeremy then stood up and said with anger, "I will die doing what's right!"

Sam was about to protest when Jeremy shouted, "I know my place! It's time you learned you yours!"

Sam's anger was replaced by sadness and she ran outside finally allowing the tears she had been holding in to fall freely. An hour later Sam sat by the dragon statue allowing the rain to pour on top of her, she got out of her foetal position and watched through the window of her parents' bedroom Jeremy saying his final goodnight to Pamela and then turning off the light for bed.

Sam then made a final decision, she couldn't allow her father to die and so she will go to war instead! She went to the temple and lit a stick and placed it on the small dragon, she then said her prayers to the ancestors and left the temple unaware that Cujo was watching her invisibly. She quietly went inside her parents' bedroom and took the scroll from their desk and placed her comb, she silently said goodbye to her family and then went into the other room, she pulled out a pair of scissors and her long black hair until it was shoulder length and then tied it up in a tight bun, she then went to the closet and pulled out her father's uniform and armour and put it all on making her look like a boy instead of a man.

She then grabbed her father's sword and attached the sheath to her uniform, she then went to the stable frightening Knight a bit but calmed him down letting him know it was her. She then placed all she would need on his saddle and walked him out in the rain, with one last look at her home knowing she might not see it again she jumped on Knight and then rode away.


	5. The Ancestors and Dora The Dragon

Grandma Manson woke up with a gasp. She jumped on her electric scooter and went to Sam's room to see her bed empty and she quickly went to Jeremy and Pamela's room and exclaimed, "Sam is gone!"

"What?" Jeremy asked as he and Pamela woke up sleepily.

He then saw that the scroll was missing and in place of it was Sam's comb, he picked it up and stared at it, his eyes then widened in realisation of what she did and whispered, "It can't be"

He got out of bed and with his walking stick he ran straight for the closet where his army uniform was, his fear was realised when he saw that the uniform was gone and so was his sword. He ran out into the pouring rain and dropped his walking stick shouting, "Samantha!"

He fell over into the mud, Pamela gasped and ran over to help. He sat up on his arms and saw the gates were wide opened and he whispered in despair, "No!"

Pamela knelt beside him and said great fear, "You must go after her Jeremy! She could be killed in that battlefield!"

"If I reveal her Pamela, she will be" Jeremy said. Pamela covered her mouth in shock and then began to cry, Jeremy held her close and began to cry as well.

Grandma Manson stayed under the cover and looked down sadly. She then closed her eyes and prayed, "Honourable ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Samantha as she goes to fight in this war"

In the temple the small flame went out and the large gravestone in the room suddenly began to glow bright and then in flash of light Izzy Manson appeared in the room who was Sam's Great Grandfather.

He then turned to the small dragon and commanded, "Dora awake!"

There was a bright flash of light and the small dragon statue turned into a small blue dragon who then landed on the ground in a small cloud of smoke.

"I LIVE!" Dora shouted as she rose up from the ground. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection Great Ancestor! You just say the word and I'm there!"

"Dora…" Izzy began to say but was cut off as Dora continued, "And let me say something, anybody whose foolish enough to threaten our family vengeance will be mine!"

Dora began to growl but Izzy just groaned and shouted, "DORA!"

"These are the family guardians. They…" Izzy began as he gestured to the statues on the pedestal. Dora then finished with a groan, "Protect the family"

"And you oh demoted one…" Izzy then said. Dora then finished, "I…just ring the gong"

"That's right now if you would be so kind to wake up the ancestors" Izzy said with a smirk.

Dora picked up the gong and began banging it while shouting, "Okay dead people wake up! Rise and shine! Wakey-wakey!"

All the gravestones glowed and many different ancestors appeared and sat down on the gravestones.

"I knew it! I knew it! That Samantha was a trouble maker from the beginning!" One of the ancestors shouted to her dead husband beside her. The husband protested and shouted back, "Don't look at me she gets it from your side of the family!"

"She's just trying to help her father! I would've done the same thing if I were her" Another ancestor made a point.

"That may be true but if she's discovered Jeremy Manson will be shamed, dishonour will come to the family and traditional values will disintegrate!" Another ancestor panicked.

The first ancestor then spoke again as Dora just sat there reading the paper, "My children never caused trouble, and they all became acupuncturists!"

"Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" Her husband then said with annoyance.

"No! Your great granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!" Another ancestor shouted.

They all began arguing amongst each other until one of them said, "Let a guardian bring her back"

"Yeah we must awaken the most cunning!" One exclaimed as he gestured to a tiger statue. Another one then exclaimed as he gestured to a rabbit, "No the swiftest!"

"No send the wisest!" Another one suggested as she gestured to a monkey statue.

"SILENCE! While I admire your choices, we will send the most powerful of them all" Izzy said as he gestured to the large dragon statue outside the temple.

Dora then smiled as she got up on the empty pedestal and said, "Okay I get the drill. I'll go get Samantha and bring her back"

There was a stunned silence at first but then they all busted out in laughter at the little blue dragon. Dora frowned at them laughing at her.

"You don't think I can do it? I can handle thing you guys throw at me!" Dora protested.

"You had your chance to protect the Manson Family! Let's not forget that your misguidance led John Manson to disaster" Izzy pointed out.

John Manson whose head had been cut off said sarcastically, "Yeah thanks a lot!"

"And your point is?" Dora asked. Izzy then said getting right up in her face, "The point is, we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Samantha. For instance we will be sending your brother Aragon"

Dora then got really angry and annoyed and shouted, "Hey I am a real dragon!"

Izzy then picked her up and commanded, "You are not worthy of this spot! Now go and wake up Aragon the Great Stone Dragon!"

He threw Dora out the door, she then poked her head back through and asked hopefully, "So you'll get back to me about the job?"

Izzy then threw her gong right into her face, sending her flying down the stairs in pain. Izzy rubbed his temples in annoyance and frustration.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Dora's Plan

Dora walked down the stairs towards her bother Aragon's statue a little upset about how the ancestors won't offer her just one chance to help the family.

"One chance! Is that too much to ask? I mean it's not like it'll kill you" Dora muttered.

She banged the gong and said, "Brother! Wake up! You need to go fetch Sam"

There was silence and he hadn't woken up, she then moved to the front of the statue and banged on the gong again shouting, "Come on! Wake up brother!"

Once again nothing happened so she flew up the statue grumbling, she went behind the ear and shouted while hitting it with the gong, "HELLO! HELLO! WAKE UP!"

On the last hit she accidently broke the ear off and said, "Uh oh"

Suddenly the entire statue began to crumble and crack and in just a few seconds it all fell apart. All but the head was destroyed and now Dora was full on panicking on what she was gonna do.

"Oh no! I'm doomed! The ancestors are gonna kill me!" Dora panicked. She cringed when she heard Izzy call from the window, "Great Aragon! Have you awaken?"

So Dora placed the head in front of her and lied nervously in a deep voice, "Uh yeah I just woke up! I am the Great Aragon! I will go and fetch Sam!"

"Go! The fate of the Manson Family rest in your claws Great Aragon" Izzy said and then left.

"Don't worry I will not lose faith!" Dora shouted back but then screamed as she tumbled backwards with the head and fell down the hill.

She sat up and exclaimed in even more panic, "That's just great! Now what? I'm officially doomed and all because Little Miss Man decided to take her little drag show on the road!"

She slumped down and then suddenly heard some small whimpers and barking as she saw Cujo in front of her. He turned his head and barked as he gestured to which way Sam went.

"Go get her? Are you crazy? After this whole mess with Aragon's statue, I would have to bring her back home with a medal from the war to even get back into the temple" Dora said.

Her eyes then widened at the idea and smiled. She then said to Cujo, "Wait a minute! That's it! If I make Sam a war hero, they'll allow me to be a guardian again!"

She then began to fly off in the direction that Sam went and she frowned as she noticed Cujo following her. She then asked sarcastically, "What makes you think you're coming?"

Cujo just yelped a little which made Dora stop and laugh a second, "You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?"

Cujo smirked and barked once. Dora then frowned more and asked, "What do you mean a loser? Well how about I yank that collar right off your neck? Then who would be the loser? Me or you?"

Cujo yelped back saying you, so Dora just sighed in annoyance and allowed Cujo to come with her. Meanwhile at a mountain side village, it had been completely destroyed by Vlad Plasmius and his followers. All of them either flew or rode horses through the mountains at top speed with Vlad leading them from the front, Vlad suddenly pulled up his horse and stopped them all as he heard his vulture screech at something. They all remained quiet and still, Vlad then signalled Vortex, Skulker and Undergrowth to go do something, they came back and Undergrowth threw two imperial soldiers in front of him to the ground.

"Imperial scouts" Undergrowth confirmed.

The two soldiers eyes widened in fear as they crawled back, Vlad jumped off his horse and walked towards them grinning madly.

"Vlad Plasmius" The first soldier whispered in fear.

Vlad lowered down on one knee and said, "Nice work gentlemen. You found the Hun army"

All the soldiers laughed at that. The second soldier then said defiantly, "Emperor Frostbite will stop you Plasmius!"

"Stop me? He invited me" Vlad said. He then suddenly grabbed him by his throat and held him in the air as he said, "By building his wall he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game"

The soldier grew more fearful as he struggled to breathe with the strong grip around his neck. Vlad then tossed the soldier to the ground and pointed his sword at the second one.

"GO! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready" Vlad shouted.

The two soldiers stood up and began to run away from them. Vlad however smirked as he asked, "How many men does it take to deliver a message Skulker?"

Skulker grinned and aimed an arrow at one of the soldiers and answered, "One"

He fired killing the second soldier, Vlad then got back on his horse and they all continued on towards the Imperial City.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Ghost Zone Camp

Knight sat down in boredom and watched Sam try to act like a boy, they had entered the Ghost Zone and was just in the forest near the camp where she would do her training but she wasn't exactly doing well acting like a boy.

"Okay how about this?" Sam asked and then said in a deepened voice, "Excuse me where do I sign in? Oh I see you have a sword! Well I have one too and I'm very manly and tough!"

She tried to pull out her sword quickly but failed as she dropped it and it fell to the ground, Knight began rolling on the ground laughing hysterically but stopped as he was suddenly hit in the head by Sam's shoe.

"I'm working on it!" Sam said with her arms crossed. She put her shoe back on and looked at the camp nearby. "Who am I kidding? So far being a boy, I give myself an F! It's gonna take a miracle to get me into the army"

She suddenly jumped when she heard, "DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE? LET ME HEAR YOU SAY AGHHH!"

She turned to see a giant shadow of a dragon flaring behind a rock full of smoke and flames! She screamed, "AGHHHHH!"

"THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" The dragon roared.

Sam and Knight peaked from the rock they were hiding behind and the dragon continued, "GET READY SAM YOUR SALVATION IS AT HAND! YOUR ANCESTORS HAVE SENT ME TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH YOUR MASCARATION! BUT HEAD MY WORDS THAT IF THE ARMY FINDS OUT YOU'RE A GIRL THE PENALTY IS DEATH!"

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the Guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable…" The dragon began to answer and then walked out of behind the rock to reveal Dora in her small size as she finished, "The indestructible Dora!"

Sam was excited at first but it dropped as soon as she saw Dora for who she really was. She couldn't believe that someone this small was sent to help her!

"Wait a minute! My ancestors sent me a little lizard to help me?" Sam asked unimpressed.

"Hey! I'm a dragon! DRAG-GON! Not lizard! I don't do that weird tongue thing!" Dora clarified but then did the tongue thing lizards do.

"Um you're kind of…tiny" Sam said. Dora then said, "Of course! I'm travel size for your convenience"

"Now if I was my real size your cow here would die of fright" Dora said as she petted Knight's nose but jumped when Knight tried to bite her. "DOWN BESSIE!"

"But my powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For example, my eyes can see straight through your armour" Dora said as she floated in front of her only to receive a slap from Sam who took offence to that and landed on the ground.

Cujo came out and helped Dora up. She then shouted, "That's it! Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family! Dishonour on you! Dishonour on your cow! Dis…"

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm just nervous, I've never done this before and the last thing I need is for one of my guardian's to bring more dishonour to my family" Sam said.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me girl! And no more slapping me please! Well we better get a move on, let's go Cujo we're moving out" Dora said and they all began to walk for the camp.

They stood at the gates of the camp and saw all the men making weapons, setting up their tents, cooking and now Sam was feeling even more nervous than before. Dora hid in the back of Sam's uniform so nobody could see her.

"Okay we gotta make this look good. Now to walk like a man just have your shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut" Dora said.

Sam did all that and began walking through the camp, receiving some really strange looks from some of the men so she just walked normal. As they walked through the camp she noticed some of the men picking their noses and the dirt in their feet with chopsticks.

"They're disgusting!" Sam whispered in disgust.

"No they're men and you have to act just like them so pay attention" Dora said as she made her head turn the other way.

Sam gasped as she saw a guy take the front of his shirt in front of a muscular guy with blonde hair and wearing a red training uniform, his name was Dash Baxter and another guy who was an African American boy wearing a yellow training uniform and a red beret on his head, his name was Tucker Foley.

"Look at this fellas! This tattoo will protect me from harm" The guy with the large dragon tattoo on his chest said.

Dash then smiled at Tucker and then punched the man right in the gut, knocking the breath right out of him. Tucker laughed hysterically at that and exclaimed, "I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this" Sam muttered.

"It's just all about attitude! Be tough like this guy here" Dora encouraged.

Dash spat on the ground and then glared as he noticed Sam staring at him. He asked sarcastically, "What are you looking at?"

"Punch him! It's how men say hello" Dora whispered.

So while Dash's back was turned she punched him right in the shoulder and sent him straight into an Asian looking boy wearing a grey training uniform, his name was Kwan and he was probably a pretty gentle kind of person.

"Dash dude! You need a friend" Kwan said.

"Okay now slap him on the behind, they really like that" Dora then whispered and Sam did just that to Dash who yelped and then became really angry.

He grabbed Sam by the collar and muttered, "I'm gonna hit you so hard it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy!"

But before he could do anything Kwan had grabbed him by the shoulders causing him to let go of Sam and began to try and calm him down.

"Dash relax. Count from one to ten and take a deep breath" Kwan instructed.

With a growl Dash took a deep breath and muttered slowly calming down, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten"

"Feel better?" Kwan asked as he let go of him.

"Yeah" Dash said. Sam was slowly walking off when Dash said, "Oh you ain't worth my time chicken boy"

"CHICKEN BOY! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DUMHEADED NEANDERTHAL!" Dora screamed offended.

Dash growled in anger and pulled Sam back by her collar, just when Dash swung for a punch she ducked and allowed the punch to actually hit Tucker instead. She ran off while Tucker wobbled from the punch.

"Oops! Sorry Tucker" Dash said.

The three got into a brawl with each other and Sam just ran off, they all then stopped and chased after Sam who ran into a tent and they followed her in and ran out the other side unaware that Sam stayed inside the tent and watched them run out thinking they were still chasing her. Dash stopped right at the food line, Tucker stopped just as he was about to bump into Dash but was pushed as Kwan couldn't stop and sent them all tumbling down like dominos and knocking over the whole pot of porridge.

They all stood up and began to slowly advance on Sam, Mr Lancer didn't notice as he walked into General Jack's tent. General Jack Fenton was showing a map of the land to his eighteen year old son Daniel Fenton or Danny as he preferred to be called. His son Danny had raven black hair and blue eyes, he wore a red and white army uniform when he was working with his dad, he was also half human, half ghost. He became half ghost when he was just a child when Jack was working on a portal for a faster way to get to the Ghost Zone but unfortunately when it didn't work, Danny tried to fix it but ended up getting electrocuted and his DNA being coated with ectoplasm. His parents had accepted him for who he was and Danny worked hard with his dad in the army.

"Plasmius and the Huns have attacked these three villagers, I will take the main troops up to the Tang Shao Pass and stop Plasmius before he destroys this village" Jack explained while gesturing to the map.

"Excellent strategy sir! I do like surprises" Mr Lancer complimented.

"As for you Danny, you will stay and train the new recruits. When Lancer believes you're ready you will join us Captain" Jack said with a smile as he handed him a new sword.

"Captain?" Danny asked with shock as he accepted the sword.

Mr Lancer was shocked and unsure as he suggested, "This is an enormous responsibility for someone so young General! Perhaps you should get a soldier with more experience to do this"

"Danny was number one in his class, has extensive knowledge of training techniques and impressive military linuage. Plus he's half ghost which will also make it easier to help train those who are ghosts in the army, I believe he will do an excellent job" Jack said with confidence.

Danny smiled and said, "Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is the greatest…I mean…Yes sir!"

Jack stood up with a smile with his sword and helmet. He then said, "We will toast China's victory at the Imperial City. Mr Lancer I will expect a full report in three weeks"

"And I won't leave anything out" Mr Lancer said and then went outside with Jack.

Danny smiled as he looked at his sword again and attached it to his belt as he imagined, "Captain Danny Fenton, leader of China's finest troops. No the greatest troops of all time!"

But when he walked out and joined Mr Lancer and Jack, he was shocked to see all the troops punching and hitting each other in an all-out brawl, there was rice and porridge everywhere and a soldier wobbled over to them and fainted with a salute.

"Most impressive" Mr Lancer said sarcastically.

Jack walked over and jumped on his horse. He then shouted, "Good luck Captain!"

Jack then took off leading all the main troops behind him. Danny then said quietly, "Good luck dad"

Danny looked back at his troops and sighed then with a frown, he transformed into his ghost form which consisted of him wearing a black and white jumpsuit with DP on his chest, and he walked right in front of them and shot a loud ecto blast in the sky which caused them all to stop.

"SOLDIERS! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Danny shouted.

Dash delivered one more punch to a guy's face and they all then stood back to reveal Sam huddling on the ground unharmed and they all said while pointing to him, "HE STARTED IT!"

Sam looked up to see Danny standing in front of her glaring, he transformed back into his human half which at first shocked her but she stood up and to attention.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp" Danny said.

"Sorry" Sam apologised but then changed her voice and said, "Uh I mean sorry you had to see that but you know how it is when you get those manly urges!"

Danny and Mr Lancer just looked at her strangely and Danny then asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh…well…" Sam stuttered. Mr Lancer then got annoyed and said, "Your commanding officer just asked you a question!"

"Uh I got a name and it's a boy's name too" Sam said and she tried to think of a name when Dora suggested in a whisper, "Tucker! Try Tucker!"

"His name is Tucker" Sam said gesturing to Tucker behind her.

"I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours" Danny said in annoyance.

"AHHCHOO!" Dora sneezed. Sam then said, "Quiet Dora!"

"Dora?" Danny asked. Sam answered, "No"

"Then what is it?" Danny asked once more. Sam then quickly said, "It's Wes!"

"Wes?" Danny asked with confusion.

"Yes my name is Wes" Sam answered.

"Let me see your conscription notice" Danny said. Sam handed it to him and then Danny's eyes widened when he read the name on the scroll, "Jeremy Manson. The Jeremy Manson?"

"I didn't know Jeremy Manson had a son" Mr Lancer said shocked.

"Um…he doesn't talk about me much" Sam lied and then tried to spit but completely failed as it didn't come out all the way and just hung on her mouth.

"I can see why. The boy is an absolute lunatic!" Mr Lancer whispered to Danny while Dash, Tucker and Kwan snickered.

Danny then walked around and announced, "Okay gentlemen! Thanks to your new pal Wes you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice from this ground and tomorrow the real work begins!"

Danny then walked off and all the soldiers glared at Sam and began making gestures that she was gonna pay.

"You know we have to work on your people skills Sam" Dora said as she popped out. Looks like this was not gonna be easy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

The next morning Sam was asleep in her tent a little outside the camp area and Cujo was sleeping just near her, they were both woken up by a small roar coming from Dora.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on! Time to get up!" Dora exclaimed.

Sam at first laid back down and tried going back to sleep but Dora simply went to the end of her bed and pulled the blanket off.

"Come on Sam! Time to get ready! I have breakfast all cooked up" Dora said.

Sam sat up and yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she asked, "Am I late?"

"No time to talk! Remember it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids unless they bully you then you can kick their butts" Dora said as she the vegetarian porridge into Sam's mouth.

"Now let's see your war face" Dora encouraged.

However with Sam's mouth full of her breakfast she couldn't exactly do it. She swallowed as Dora shouted, "You can do better than that! Scare me girl!"

Sam just growled at her sending her flying to the ground. Dora then smiled and tied Sam's hair up in a bun to make her look like a boy as she said, "That's my tough warrior! Now get out there and make me proud!"

Sam had begun to get dressed when they both heard Knight neighing frantically outside her tent and tossing his head in the other direction.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Dora asked. Sam then panicked and asked, "They what?!"

Sam rushed getting herself fully dressed in her green training uniform and then ran out putting on her shoes heading towards the training grounds.

Meanwhile all the men were messing around as they waited for Danny to come out. Mr. Lancer was trying his best to keep them settled down.

"Order! People order!" Mr. Lancer called out.

"I'll have the pan fried noodles!" A soldier called out. And then Kwan called, "Oh with sweet and pungent shrimp!"

All the soldiers then laughed hysterically while Mr. Lancer just frowned in annoyance as he walked off saying, "That is not funny!"

All the soldiers continued to laugh when Tucker said, "Looks like our new pal slept in this morning"

All the soldiers glared at Sam as she walked passed them and stood in line next to Tucker and Dash, they all still weren't too happy with her making them clean up all the mess they created yesterday during the brawl.

"Hello Wes. Are you hungry?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Dash sneered as he grabbed her by the collar and raised his fist to punch her.

"SOLDIERS!" Danny called which stopped them and made them all stand to attention.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning" Danny continued as he took off his shirt and grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow. "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me"

"Ooh tough guy" Dash teased in a smart aleck voice. "Like the freak's really gonna do anything"

"Dash" Danny called and pulled back his arrow on the bow.

All the soldiers stood back one step except for Dash who suddenly froze at the weapon being pointed straight at him, Danny then smirked as he raised the bow and fired the arrow into the top of the tall wooden post standing at the end of the camp.

"I don't need my ghost powers for everything and oh and thank you for volunteering Dash. Retrieve the arrow" Danny ordered.

Dash at first was shocked but dropped it as he cracked his knuckles and then muttered, "I'll get that arrow pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt _on_ "

Dash walked up to the pole and prepared to climb it when he stopped by Danny.

"One moment. You seem to be missing something"

Mr. Lancer came over carrying a heavy chest, Danny opened the chest and pulled out two heavy discs attached to leather handles.

He attached one to Dash's left hand and spoke, lifting the hand as he did so.

"This represents discipline," he said, letting go of the weight, which dropped to the ground, taking Dash's arm with it.

"And this…" Danny continued, grabbing Dash's other arm with the second disc attached, "represents strength."

This time, when he let go, the combined weight of the two discs sent Dash sprawling to the ground, which caused his fellow soldiers to chuckle at his misfortune.

"You need both to reach the arrow."

Dash, holding the two weights in his hands, looked up at his to the top of the pole where the arrow stood out. Suddenly he didn't look so confident.

With a grunt of determination, he leapt onto the pole and started to climb. When he was about halfway up, the weight of the discs caused him to start falling. Realizing he was going to fall, Dash took one last desperate attempt to stay up – he tried to use his teeth to grip the pole. Unfortunately it didn't have the effect he desired as he fell to ground hurting his teeth along the way.

Tucker then tried, but like Dash he fell down but not before flipping upside down and falling on his stomach. Kwan then tried but he fell off the pole as well and finally Sam tried but like all the others she fell straight in her bottom, she walked back over to the line rubbing her sore muscle as Danny just shook his head at them all.

"We got a long way to go" Danny said.

Danny pulled out a bunch of staffs and threw them to everyone, but just when Sam was about to grab hers Dash grabbed it and tripped her over with it. He then dropped the staff at her and acted all innocent.

 **DANNY**

 _Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the Huns._

Danny used his staff to lift the pots into the air and all the soldiers awed as he broke one with the staff and the other one with an ecto blast. All of them then raised their staffs and got ready for the lesson.

 _Did they send me daughters?_

 _When I asked for sons?_

Tucker with a mischievous grin, placed a beetle in her shirt which she jumped and began wiggling around trying to get rid but instead knocking all the soldiers down with her staff accidently. Danny leapt with his staff over to Sam and was about to stop her when he was hit in the stomach with the staff, the bug finally wriggled out but when she turned around, Danny glared at her and took the staff off her.

 _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

 _But you can bet before we're through_

 _Mister, I'll make a man_

 _Out of you._

The next part of training was firing arrows which Danny fired three and hit three plums at the same time. The rest of the soldiers then had their turns, but none of them hit any of the fruits or the tree at all.

 _Tranquil as a forest_

 _But on fire within._

Dora snuck a fruit onto Sam's arrow, she turned to see Danny once again glaring at her but she smiled nervously back at him. Next training was balancing a bucket of water on their heads and blocking the rocks being thrown with a staff. When it was Sam's go she struggled to balance the bucket on her head as Dash, Tucker and Kwan threw the rocks. She dropped the bucket which landed over her head and blinded her, so she randomly swung the staff around and missed every single rock except one Danny just frowned at her process.

 _Once you find your centre_

 _You are sure to win._

 _You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

 _And you haven't got a clue._

 _Somehow I'll make a man_

 _Out of you._

Dash and Kwan were sent through a field of flaming arrows at night, trying their best to dodge them all. But Dash tripped over and an arrow hit his butt, causing it to catch on fire.

 **KWAN**

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

 **DASH**

 _Say goodbye to those who knew me!_

Tucker had tried to break a brick with his chin, but he only succeeded in almost breaking a few of his teeth and knocking himself out.

 **TUCKER**

 _Boy I was a fool at school for cutting gym!_

Danny and Sam were sparring each other, but Danny easily defeated her with a punch to the face, knocking her back into a tree where Dora splashed some water on her face and then pushed her back in there.

 **DORA**

 _That guy's got them scared to death_

 **SAM**

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me_

They were all running across a raging river which they were all forced to stop, as Kwan was just slowly walking across hoping to not fall in.

 **KWAN**

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

 **ALL**

 _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

At night they were all firing cannons at targets that had the appearance of Huns, but all of them missed. As Tucker walked past Sam who was lighting up her cannon, he knocked the stand that was holding it up. Sam quickly grabbed it and held it up straight, but the cannon fired into the air and just as Mr Lancer walked out of the tent, the cannon hit it and completely destroyed it.

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

A few days went by and still none of them had managed to pull the arrow out of the pole. One morning, they were all on a hike carrying poles with heavy sandbags on each end, Mr Lancer stopped Danny and gestured to the back where he could Sam was falling very behind.

 **DANNY**

 _Time is racing toward us_

 _'til the Huns arrive._

 _Heed my every order_

 _And you might survive._

Sam fell to the ground in pure exhaustion, Danny walked over and just took her staff and carried it but not before shooting her a disapproving glance. Sam hung her head down knowing she once again failed another training session.

It was late at night when she finally returned to the camp, she then stopped and saw Danny coming towards her with her horse Knight and all her belongings packed up.

 _You're unsuited for the rage of war_

 _So pack up, go home you're through_

 _How could I make a man_

 _Out of you?_

He handed her the reigns and walked back to his tent, Sam was leaving when she stopped and looked up at the arrow still lodged within the pole. She grabbed the two weights and tied them to her hands, she then tried to climb it but only fell down again. She then looked at them and then suddenly got an idea, she tied them together around the pole and used them to climb the pole but this time she used her feet as well.

 **ALL**

 _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

As the sun began to rise, all the soldiers woke up and walked out their tents, only to receive a shock as they watched Sam climb the pole, she was almost there when she almost fell but with newfound determination, she kept pushing and pulling herself up.

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Danny walked out of his tent and then jumped when the arrow was suddenly thrown into the ground at his feet, he looked up to see Sam sitting on the top of it and all the soldiers cheering for her.

 _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

Within the next two weeks, all the soldiers had quickly improved with their training. They all hit the fruit with the arrows, Sam had managed to defeat Danny in a fight, Kwan ran on the poles over the river with ease, Tucker had finally managed to break a brick with his chin and Dash had made it through the field of flaming arrows. During group training, Dash and the others had stopped bullying her and actually helped her. All the soldiers fought with ease and had finally completed their training, Danny was definitely impressed.

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** _  
_


	9. Urgent News

In the woods near the Tung Shao Pass, Vlad Plasmius floated above the trees and waited for something. He then saw his vulture coming towards him, the vulture dropped something at him which he caught, it was a small handmade doll. He looked at the features and then smelled something about it, his eyes widened and he flew back down to where some of the Huns were waiting for him.

He chucked Vortex the doll and asked, "What do you see?"

Vortex felt the doll and then rubbed his hands and answered, "Black pine from the high mountains"

Undergrowth then grabbed the doll and plucked a small white hair from it and said, "White horse hair. Imperial stallions"

Skulker then grabbed the doll and smelled it, and said, "Sulfur from cannons"

He then handed the doll back to Vlad who said, "This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the Imperial Army's waiting for us"

"We can avoid them easily" Vortex said.

"No. The quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass" Vlad said and then grinned like a mad man. "Besides the little girl will no doubt missing her doll, we should return it to her"

Back at the camp it was an hour after dinner and Sam was going to the river to take have a swim and a bath at the same time. Dora was kind of against the idea however.

"Look Sam I understand us girls hygiene as much as you do but this is kind of a bad idea. I mean what if somebody sees you?" Dora asked.

"Just because I look like a man, doesn't mean I have to smell like one. Besides I have you here to keep watch" Sam said as she undid her hair.

Before Dora could protest, Sam jumped straight into the river and emerged for a breath. She sighed in relaxation and pushed her hair back.

"Oh sure! Stand watch Dora while I blow my secret with my girly habits!" Dora mocked.

She suddenly heard laughter and was suddenly covered by a pair of pink polka dotted boxers. She threw them off and gasped as she saw Tucker, Dash and Kwan running to the river undressing.

"Oh no! There are a couple of things I know they are bound to notice! I better do something quick!" Dora exclaimed and then headed for the river.

Sam heard the boys shouting and ducked under the water a bit, covering the top part of her face and also her lower body. Tucker, Dash and Kwan then jumped straight into the river creating small waves within the river, Sam then swam slowly towards a small rock.

"Hey Wes!" Dash called.

"Oh hi guys! I didn't know you were here. I was just washing and now I'm clean so I'm gonna go. Bye!" Sam said and then hid behind the rock.

"Come back here" Tucker said as he swam up to her. "I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over"

"Hi I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. But to all the ladies that's TF for Too Fine!" Tucker said as he shook her hand. Sam blushed in embarrassment a bit due to the fact that they were naked!

"And I'm Kwan" Kwan then said.

"Hello Kwan" Sam replied.

Sam then covered her eyes as Dash stood on the rock and said, "And I'm Dash! King of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it"

"Oh yeah? Well I think Wes and I can take you" Tucker challenged. Sam began to swim away and said, "I don't really want to take him anywhere"

"Wes! We have to fight" Tucker protested.

"No we don't. we could all just close our eyes and swim around" Sam said trying to get further away.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a…OW!" Tucker screamed suddenly in pain on his bum. "Something bit me!"

Dora emerged and gagged, "What a nasty flavor!"

Tucker then screamed as soon as he saw her, "SNAKE!"

All of them began to scream and get on top of the rock, "SNAKE! SNAKE IN THE RIVER!"

Sam whistled for Knight who came over and gave Sam some cover as she walked out of the river and grabbed her towel off Knight's back.

"Some king of the rock" Tucker said sarcastically earning himself being shoved into the water by Dash.

Sam covered herself with her towel and said, "That was close"

"No! That was vile! You owe me big time!" Dora said in disgust as she kept brushing her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste and then put more in her mouth and began brushing again.

"I never want to see a naked man or ghost again" Sam said.

Her eyes then widened in shock when all of the men and ghosts from the camp ran past her naked!

"Well don't look at me I ain't biting no more butts" Dora said and they all headed back to the camp.

After getting dressed Sam started heading for her tent, but stopped when she could hear Mr Lancer from inside his tent with Danny.

"You think your troops are ready to fight? HA! They would not last a minute against the Huns!" Mr Lancer shouted.

"But they've completed their training. I think they are more than ready" Danny said.

"They are no fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain" Mr Lancer said earing a small glare from Danny. "Once the general reads my report your troops will never see battle"

Dora and Cujo listened up close outside the tent and Dora frowned, "Oh no you don't! I've worked too hard to get Sam into this war!"

Danny stood up as Mr Lancer was about to dismiss him and said with glowing green eyes, "We're not finished!"

"I would be careful Captain. The general maybe your father but I am the Emperor's council" Mr Lancer with a smug grin. "Oh by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed"

Danny sighed and left frowning and frustrated. Sam noticed this and then tried, "Hey are you okay?"

He didn't answer and just kept walking. Sam then said, "You know for what it's worth, I think you're a great captain. Don't let Lancer drag you down like that"

Danny stopped for a second and smiled. He then said before continuing on, "Thanks Wes"

Sam sighed but then continued to smile as she couldn't stop staring at him. Dora noticed and said, "You like him don't you?"

"No!" Sam protested. Dora then nodded knowingly and said, "You better get to bed. It's getting late"

Sam nodded but not before smiling and blushing at Danny, she then left for her tent. Dora then said to Cujo, "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands"

They hid on the side of Mr Lancer's tent and then watched him come out in a robe, obviously heading for the river. Dora entered the tent and told Cujo to wait out there and keep an eye out, she grabbed some paper, ink and a brush and began writing a letter. She stopped and looked it over, she then smiled at her work and ran outside dragging Cujo along with her.

"Hey Knight! Can you give us a ride?" Dora asked but only received a glare from him and bucked her off.

"Okay. Let's go with plan B" Dora said and she and Cujo ran off.

Down at the river, Mr Lancer was walking out of the water in his robe completely mad and now holding one slipper.

"You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" Mr Lancer shouted as he walked away. "And I do not squeal like a girl"

He suddenly did squeal like a girl when his slipper was grabbed and eaten by a panda! He looked up to see a soldier sitting on top of it when it was really a puppet being controlled by Dora with sticks and Cujo who was moving the mouth up and down.

"Urgent news from the general" Dora said in a deep voice while holding out the note.

Mr Lancer looked at them strangely and then took the note. He then looked at his face and asked, "Who are you?"

"Excuse me? I think the question is who are you? We're in a war! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! But I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report you" Dora said in a huff and then rode off while Lancer's back was turned and quickly hid in the bushes with the puppet.

Mr Lancer opened the note and read:

 _Captain Danny Fenton,_

 _Waiting for the Huns at the village in the Tung Shao Pass. You and your troops are needed at the front. Come immediately. See you in a few days._

 _Signed,_

 _General Jack Fenton._

Mr Lancer gasped in shock and then ran to Danny's tent shouting, "Captain! Urgent news from the general!"

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"We're need at the front lines in the Tung Shao Pass" Mr Lancer said.

Dora and Cujo smiled that their plan had worked. Dora then said, "Pack your bags pup. We're moving out"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Danny led the troops on his horse while the others walked, Sam's horse Knight pulled a carriage that was carrying the cannons and she led the horse as they travelled. They had been walking towards the Tung Shao Pass for two days and they were feeling exhausted.

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _For a long time we've been_

 _Marching off to battle_

 **DASH**

 _In a thundering herd_

 _We feel_ _a lot like cattle_

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _Like the pounding beat_

 _Our aching feet aren't_

 _Easy to ignore_

Tucker then ran up to the Kwan and Dash and smiled as he knew something that could cheer them up.

 **TUCKER**

 _Hey, think of instead_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion.

 **TUCKER**

 _That's what I said_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

He pulled out a poster of a girl and day dreamed about what kind of girl he'd want to go out with. She then ran off not wanting to be part of this conversation.

 _I want her paler than the_

 _Moon with eyes that_

 _Shine like stars_

Dash then shoved Tucker out of the way and smiled as he thought of the girl he'd want to go out with.

 **DASH**

 _My girl will marvel at_

 _My strength, adore my_

 _Battle scars_

Kwan then thought about the girl he'd like more than anything.

 **KWAN**

 _I couldn't care less what she'll_

 _Wear or what she looks like_

 _It all depends on what_

 _She cooks like_

 _Beef, pork, chicken_

 _Mmm_

They came upon a river and then travelled through it, carrying the swords. All the men had begun to think about what kind of girl they will date when the war is over while Sam felt really uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

 **DASH TO SAM**

 _Bet the local girls thought_

 _You were quite the charmer_

Tucker came out of the river looking like he had some muscles, but when he pressed his arms down all the water fell out of his armour leaving with skinny regular Tucker.

 **TUCKER**

 _And I'll bet the ladies love_

 _A man in Armor_

As they passed some woman working in the field, Sam hid her face in embarrassment as some of the girls waved romantically at her.

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _You can guess what we_

 _Have missed the most_

 _Since we went off to war_

 _What do we want?_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

They all stopped for a break and then Sam was huddled by Dash, Tucker and Kwan who wanted to know what kind of girl she would like, making her feel really uncomfortable.

 **DASH**

 _My girl will think I have no faults_

 **KWAN**

 _That I'm a major find_

 **SAM**

 _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

 _Who always speaks her mind?_

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _NAH!_

Tucker leaned on the carriage and smirked at them all. Sam scoffed at his silliness.

 **TUCKER**

 _My manly ways and turn of_

 _Phrase are sure to thrill her_

 **DASH (WHISPERING TO SAM)**

 _He thinks he's such a lady killer_

Dash smacked Knight causing to walk forward and Sam laughed as Tucker fell onto the ground as the carriage moved. They came into the snowy mountains and Mr Lancer placed his snow coat on smiling proudly.

 **MR LANCER**

 _I've a girl back home whose_

 _Unlike any other_

 **DASH (WHISPERING TO SAM)**

 _Yet the only girl who'd_

 _Love him is his mother_

Mr Lancer heard what Dash had said and glared at him in offence. As they came closer to the village Dash had made a whole bunch of snow statues of different types of girls behind them.

 **ALL THE MEN**

 _But when we come home_

 _In victory they'll line up_

 _At the door_

 _What do we want?_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

All the men huddled in a line as they walked, Sam was starting again to feel really uncomfortable with what they were talking about.

 _Wish that I had_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

 _A girl worth fighting-_

They all stopped their day dreaming as they came upon the village, but were shocked to see that it was all burned down. There was no village at all. Flames were still visible and the sky was covered in black smoke. Dora and Cujo who were riding in the carriage were shocked at the sight.

Danny hoped off his horse and transformed into his ghost form. He then ordered, "Search for survivors"

Sam left Knight and everyone walked around in different directions in hopes of finding any survivors. Sam came upon what used to be a house, she then looked at the snow covered ground and saw a small handmade doll. She picked it up and figured there was children in this village and she bowed her head in prayer. Danny came up to her as she finished and just looked around in confusion.

"I don't understand. My father should have been here" Danny said.

"CAPTAIN!" They heard Mr Lancer shout.

They all walked over to where Mr Lancer was standing, he pointed over the hill and then dropped his head. Everyone was shocked to see the entire Imperial Army had been slain, ghosts and human soldiers were dead.

Danny then watched as Kwan came up carrying his father's helmet and sword and said solemnly, "The General. He did not survive"

Danny took the helmet breathing heavily, he then shut his eyes trying to hold the tears back. Sam watched sadly as Danny walked over to the other side while transforming into his human half, he placed his father's sword in the ground and then kneeled. He placed the helmet on the handle and said a prayer to his ancestors. Unable to hold it back any longer, he shed his tears and cried mourning for the loss of his father and knowing when he returned home to the capital, he would have to break the news to his family.

Sam walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry about your father"

Danny wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, he stood up and then placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you Wes"

He walked back over to his horse and got back on. He then said, "The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Let's move out"

Before leaving with the others, Sam placed the doll in front of the General's sword and said a quick prayer for the villagers and the soldiers that died, especially to Danny's father. She then walked back to Knight and caught up with the others.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Attack On The Mountain

All of them continued to trek through the snow covered mountains of the Tung Shao Pass. Danny was still in mourning over the loss of his father and everyone just walked in silence. The silence was broken however when a cannon exploded and flew right out of the carriage Knight was pulling. Sam looked back at the carriage and glared at Dora who then pointed at Cujo, blaming him or what happened.

Sam turned back around to see an angry Captain Danny who asked, "What happened?"

"Uh…" Sam had no words.

"You just gave away our position! Now we're…" Danny began to shout when he was suddenly cut off by an arrow hitting his shoulder armour and knocking him off the horse.

Everyone gasped at the sight and then looked up to see a shower of arrows heading straight for them.

Danny pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and transformed into his ghost half. He then shouted, "Get out of range!"

The ghost soldiers such as Johnny 13 and Yeti like ghosts created shields around them and some of the over soldiers as they ran from the shower of arrows. Danny had joined in and then started firing ecto-blasts at the arrows. Sam started pulling a panicking Knight by his reigns just as the Huns now started to fire flaming arrows. Two arrows however hit the carriage and it caught alight.

"Save the cannons!" Danny commanded as he pulled his horse to safety.

As Sam kept Knight calm, the others ran over and began pulling out the cannons. They ran before the other cannons exploded, Sam then used her sword and cut the carriage off Knight, she then jumped on along with Cujo and Dora and then rode away, however the carriage exploded which spooked Knight enough for Sam to be bucked off, and her helmet fell off as she landed in the snow.

Sam then stood up, grabbed her sword, Cujo and Dora and then ran with the others along with Knight as the arrows kept coming down. All of them then set up their cannons and aimed at the Huns.

"FIRE!" Danny yelled.

They all then lit their cannons and fired at the Huns, Mr Lancer just hid under a rock shaking in fear. More cannons were fired and then the arrows stopped.

"Hold the last cannon" Danny commanded Dash as he was about to light it.

As the smoke cleared an eerie silence fell upon them, but then standing on top of the hill was Vlad Plasmius himself on his horse and on his shoulder was his ghost vulture. More Huns appeared at his side and before they knew it there were hundreds and thousands of Huns, humans and ghosts alike.

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honour" Danny said.

All of them grabbed out their swords, weapons and also prepared their ecto energy. Vlad then shouted a battle cry as he pulled out his own sword and charged forward, the other Huns then followed pursuit a few feet behind him.

"Dash aim the cannon at Vlad Plasmius" Danny said.

As Dash was doing this, Sam then noticed the mountain side and then got a really crazy idea. There might be a way to end this without any of them needing to die, create an avalanche! She put her sword away and then shoved Dash away and grabbed the cannon.

"HEY!" Dash yelled.

Sam then ran straight for Plasmius. Danny shouted, "WES! COME BACK! WES!"

Dora looked at the charging Vlad from Sam's shoulder, the vulture flew ahead of them.

"STOP!" Danny shouted as he then started running towards her.

She stopped running and then stuck the cannon into the ground, she then positioned it at the mountain side, and she then looked up to see Vlad coming closer and closer.

"SAM LIGHT IT NOW! NOW!" Dora shouted.

Sam grabbed out her lighter but it was suddenly snatched out of her hands by Vlad's vulture, taking away her chance to light it up.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Dash exclaimed.

Tucker, Dash and Kwan then pulled out their swords and ran after Danny. Sam desperately looked around the ground for another way to light it, she then saw Vlad getting closer to her, and she then looked at Dora and grabbed her. She pulled on her tail and made fire come out of her, lighting the cannon. Dora accidently hopped on the cannon just as Vlad came up to them and then the cannon fired into the air.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS? HE WAS STANDING THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Dora screamed as she was flown to the mountain.

The cannon hit the mountain and exploded, Sam smirked as the snow began to fall from the mountain, Vlad turned and gasped at the sight of the approaching avalanche burying his army under the snow. He then glared in full fury at Sam, she backed up in fear as he raised his sword and screamed. He swiped down and sliced her waist, she ignored the pain while clutching her side and ran off.

She grabbed onto Danny and they both ran away from the avalanche, Dash, Kwan and Tucker were still charging but then stopped as soon as they saw all the snow coming towards them, they all then screamed and ran back. Knight ran towards Sam and Danny, Vlad continued to ride away but then was caught by the snow and screamed as he was buried under it. The avalanche was getting closer and closer to Sam and Danny, Knight then came to them and she jumped right on his back, she then grabbed Danny's hand and was about to pull him on when they were both caught in the snow.

All the soldiers managed to take cover under a large rock and watched as the snow pass them and fell over the edge of the cliff. Dora rode a shield like a sled looking for Sam.

"SAM! SAM!" Dora called. She then noticed a pair of dog ears and pulled out Cujo and said, "You are one lucky puppy"

Sam and Knight burst right of the snow but it was still coming and it was becoming really hard to move around. She then saw Danny being taken away by the continuous falling snow.

"DANNY!" She screamed and then turned Knight around and headed straight for him.

She picked him up, he was in his human form and unconscious. She then turned Knight around and tried to ride against the current, but it was no use.

"Do you see them?" Kwan asked as he and Tucker held Dash in the air.

"Yes!" Dash answered.

He aimed an arrow that was attached to some rope and then fired it.

"Perfect! Now all I have to do is pull them into…" Dash began to say but stopped as he forgot to grab the rope and now he couldn't help them at all.

Dora managed to catch up to Sam and then jumped on with Cujo. She then yelled, "Sam! What are we gonna do?"

"We need help!" Sam shouted.

The arrow then landed beside them, Sam saw the rope attached to it and then grabbed her own bow and attached the rope to Knight's saddle. Dora and Cujo then screamed and yelped at the sight of the oncoming cliff they were about to fall over.

"SAM HURRY UP! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Dora screamed.

They fell off the cliff and Sam just fired the arrow.

"I let them slip through my fingers!" Dash cried at his mistake.

Both his hands suddenly caught the arrow and was suddenly pulled towards the cliff, the others then grabbed onto Dash and tried pulling them up, but it was too heavy, Kwan along with Wulf then came up and joined in, they grabbed onto everyone and pulled them up. The avalanche was just finishing as Knight was pulled back up, along with Sam, Cujo, Dora and Danny.

"I knew we could do it! You the man!" Dora said before hiding. "Well sort of"

They finished pulling them in and grabbed Sam and Danny. Danny had now woken up and both were breathing heavily.

"Step back guys! Give them some air" Tucker said.

"Wes you are the craziest man I've ever met" Danny started. He then smiled and said, "For that I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust"

Sam smiled and then Tucker cheered, "Let's hear it for Wes! The bravest of us all!"

All of them cheered for their hero. Dash then exclaimed, "Your king of the mountain!"

Danny helped Sam up, she yelped in pain and clutched her side. She kneeled to the ground as Danny asked in concern, "Wes! What's wrong?"

She winced as she removed her hand to reveal blood on it and blood leaking through her uniform. Danny's eyes widened at the sight.

"He's wounded! Get help!" He shouted.

Sam started to become dizzy at the loss of blood and she could faintly hear Danny say, "Wes. Hold on. We're gonna get you help. Just hold on"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Truth Revealed

It was now sunset and everyone waited in anticipation for any news on Sam's condition. Danny paced in front of the doctor's tent while Dora and Cujo remained hidden on the side, finally the doctor came out and called Danny over. He then whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened in shock, he then went straight into the tent as Sam woke up. She sat up and then top part of the blanket fell off revealing the bandages around her chest and stomach, revealing that she was in fact a woman.

Sam gasped and then said, "I can explain"

Danny said nothing and then Mr Lancer walked in looking really angry as he saw her as well.

"So it's true!" Mr Lancer exclaimed and then Danny just walked out.

"Danny wait!" Sam called, but Danny wouldn't even stop to listen.

Mr Lancer grabbed Sam who covered herself with the blanket and dragged her outside.

"I knew there was something wrong with you. You're a woman!" Mr Lancer shouted as he untied her ribbon and allowed her hair to fall down.

Everyone gasped as the truth was revealed in front of them, Mr Lancer then threw her to the ground and she winced as her wound stung a little on impact.

"Treacherous snake!" Mr Lancer hissed.

Sam sat up on her knees and said, "My name is Sam. I did this to save my father. He was wounded badly during the last war and I could plainly see that he couldn't fight"

Danny's eyes widened at her words, Mr Lancer however was not as easily convinced.

"High treason! Ultimate dishonour!" Mr Lancer shouted.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far! It was the only way! Danny please believe me" Sam begged.

Mr Lancer huffed and asked, "Captain?"

Danny looked at Sam and then sighed as he grabbed her sword from Knight, who immediately began to panic. Dora and Cujo gasped in fright knowing what was about to happen.

"Restrain that horse!" Mr Lancer ordered and a soldier grabbed Knight by the reigns and held him still.

Danny started walking towards Sam. Tucker, Dash and Kwan tried running over to stop him, but Mr Lancer stopped them and said, "You know the law"

Danny stopped in front of Sam and just glared at her, Sam said nothing and just closed her eyes awaiting her punishment. He raised the sword but then just threw it to the ground in front of her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid" Danny said and then began to walk off. "Move out!"

"You can't just…" Mr Lancer began to protest, but Danny just grabbed him by the collar and snapped, "I said move out!"

Sam just lowered her head in shame as they all left her behind. A few minutes later, Sam got dressed and managed to get a fire going, Cujo brought over some dry wood and placed it on the fire. Sam shivered from the cold until Knight came over and draped the blanket from his saddle over her, she nodded in thanks but continued to look down.

Dora walked over and sat down by Sam, her chance at becoming a family guardian again was now ruined but she wasn't concerned about that right now, she was more concerned about Sam.

"Are you doing okay Sam?" Dora asked.

"I should never have left home" Sam said.

"Hey come on! You did to save your father" Dora said.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right" Sam said and then picked up the helmet to see her reflection. "So when I looked in the mirror, I'd see something worthwhile"

Sam then began to cry as she said, "But I was wrong! I see nothing!"

She threw the helmet to the ground and continued to cry. Dora then got up and said, "Sam I'll tell you who I see? I see a young brave beautiful woman, who took a risk to save someone you loved. Heck I'm a fraud too. The truth is your ancestors never sent me and I'm not even a family guardian. Heck they don't even like me! I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions"

Sam gave her a small smile in return. Cujo then whimpered and barked sadly.

"What! You're not lucky? You lied to me?" Dora asked in shock. Cujo just nodded.

"Well I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home" Sam said.

"Yeah it's gonna be a mess, but things will work out. I'll be right by your side, we started this thing together and that's how we're gonna finish it. I promise" Dora said.

Sam and Dora then shared a hug and then started getting ready to head back to Amity. Meanwhile back over where the avalanche hit, Vlad's vulture flew around screeching and looking for any survivors. A gloved hand suddenly popped out of the snow, Vlad Plasmius then climbed out of the snow panting heavily, he then looked around and saw his entire army was now buried under the deep snow, he growled and then screamed in anger as he shot a ghost ray into the sky.

Sam heard the echoes of his cry and saw the blast and she ran over to the edge and watched as Skulker, Vortex and Undergrowth popped out of the snow and stood beside Vlad. Vlad's vulture then flew down and landed on his arm, they all then started to head for the Imperial City down below the mountains. Sam gasped and grabbed her sword and placed it back in its sheath, she then jumped on Knight and started heading towards the city.

"Um home is that way Sam" Dora pointed out.

"I have to do something" Sam said.

"Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow!" Dora exclaimed.

"Are we in this together or not?" Sam asked.

Dora looked at Cujo and then they both had determined looks on their faces as Dora shouted, "Well let's go kick some Hun's butts!'

She and Cujo jumped onto Knight and then they all began to head towards the Imperial City.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Attack At The Imperial City

In the Imperial City children were flying their kites and everyone was cheering and applauding for Danny, Mr Lancer, Dash, Kwan and Tucker as they walked down the street along with musicians, dancers and a dancing dragon following them from behind.

"Make way for the heroes of China!" The man leading the parade announced.

Mr Lancer waved to the crowd as he rode on his horse, Danny was on his horse but wasn't smiling or anything and neither were the others. They were all thinking that Sam should be with them, celebrating since it was actually her who took care of the Huns. Sam rode in on Knight and then rode into the parade and rode beside Danny.

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"The Huns are alive! They're in the city" Sam said.

"You don't belong here Sam! Go home!" Danny snapped and then continued on.

Sam rode up to him and tried again, "Danny I saw them in the mountains! Vlad could be anywhere here right at this moment! You have to believe me"

"Why should I?" Danny snapped.

Sam frowned and then stopped him from going any further and asked, "Why else would I have come back? You said you trust Wes. Why is Sam any different?"

Danny just remained silent for a second and then continued on, Dash, Tucker and Kwan continued behind him but not without giving Sam a small smile.

"Keep your eyes open guys. I know they're here" Sam said and then rode off.

The drums were now playing announcing Emperor Frostbite was about to come out and some fireworks were then set off. Sam stopped and then jumped off Knight.

"Where are you going?" Dora asked.

"To find someone who will believe me" Sam said and headed into the crowd.

They all gathered in front of the palace cheering for their heroes. Danny and the others climbed up the stairs, the dragon was right behind Danny and Mr Lancer while Dash, Kwan and the others stayed behind the dragon. Frostbite walked down the stairs as Mr Lancer handed Vlad Plasmius's sword to Danny and then bowed. The drums stopped playing and then a gong was heard, all of the people in the Imperial City then fell silent.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors!" Frostbite announced and the crowd cheered.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Sam kept trying to convince people that the Huns were alive but no one was listening to her.

"Sir the Emperor is in danger!" Sam said to a man but he shrugged her off and walked away.

She tried several other men but they all just ignored her and walked away.

"No one will listen" Sam said in frustration.

"What do you expect Sam? You're a girl again! The men aren't going to listen to you" Dora said.

"Your majesty, I present to you the sword of Vlad Plasmius" Danny said as he held out the sword.

"I know what this means to you Captain Danny Fenton. Your father would have been very proud of you" Frostbite said with a gentle smile.

Suddenly the sword was grabbed by Vlad's ghost vulture, the crowd gasped at the sight and they all looked up to the roof. The vulture then dropped the sword and they all watched as a black glove grabbed it, the crowd began to scream in fright as they saw coming out of the shadows was Vlad Plasmius grinning down on them.

Danny pulled out his sword but then the dragon behind him ripped up to Skulker, Undergrowth and Vortex! Skulker blasted Danny away with a ghost ray and he suddenly felt his ghost powers weaken, he tried to go ghost but he couldn't. Undergrowth and Vortex then grabbed Frostbite and dragged him back up the stairs and through the doors, Skulker then flew in as Undergrowth's vines grabbed the handles of the large doors and beg.

Danny got up and then ran towards the doors and shouted, "NO!"

Dash, Tucker and Kwan then followed pursuit, but they were too late as the doors were shut tight. Danny tried once more to go ghost but couldn't, the blast Skulker shot at him must've cancelled out his powers and he didn't know how long the effects were going to last. Not to mention that some of Undergrowth's vines now had some blood blossoms covering them, preventing from any of his other troops to try and get in. They all then heard the cruel laughter of Vlad Plasmius echoing in the air.

Sam ran up the stairs and saw Danny, Dash, Kwan and some of the other troops pick up one of the large stone statues and continuously slam it against the door trying to pry it open.

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time" Sam whispered.

She thought hard about what they could do, but then smiled as she thought of an idea on how they could save the Emperor. She ran up to them and whistled, getting their attention.

"Hey guys! I got an idea" Sam said and then ran off.

Dash, Tucker and Kwan then looked at Danny and then at each other, all three of them smiled and then dropped the statue. They all then ran off and followed Sam, leaving Danny to decide on what he should do. They all then removed their armour and a few minutes later, Dash, Kwan and Tucker were all in dresses and wearing make-up, dressing up like woman. Sam then came out wearing a dress but no make-up, she was wearing a black and dark blue simple dress but easy for her to fight in.

 **ALL**

 _We are men!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

 _We are men!_

They walked up to a pillar each and then pulled off their scarfs and tied it around the pillars, using them as ropes to climb up to the upper decks of the palace. They all smiled and nodded showing that they were ready.

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _We are men!_

Sam suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Danny beside her on the next pillar. He smiled as he pulled off his cloak and tied it around the pillar, Sam nodded and then they all began to climb.

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Frostbite was dragged through the doors and up to a balcony and the crowd below gasped at the sight of their ruler being held by the Huns.

Vlad then appeared and said, "Boo!"

He landed on the floor and said to Vortex and Undergrowth, "Guard the door"

They nodded and then left, Vlad paced around Frostbite grinning madly and then demanded, "Despite everything you tried, your walls and armies have fallen and now it's your turn. Bow to me!"

Sam looked from behind the wall and saw as Skulker, Undergrowth and Vortex were standing at the door where the Emperor was being held. Danny's powers were starting to come back which was a great relief for all of them.

Sam then asked in a whisper, "Okay any questions?"

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Dash asked.

Sam slapped him in annoyance, "OW!"

Sam, Dash, Kwan and Tucker then came out covering their faces with their fans and giggling sweetly, gaining the attention of Skulker, Vortex and Undergrowth.

"They're concubines" Skulker said. Vortex then said, "Ugly concubines"

They all kept up with their act, but then a half-eaten apple suddenly fell out of Tucker's dress, Tucker just smiled nervously and continued waving his fan. Danny groaned at the sight, Vlad's vulture then spotted him and was about to screech but was stopped as he was caught on fire and now he was nothing but a featherless bird! Cujo laughed quietly as the bird looked up to see it was Dora who did it.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue" Dora said.

Skulker picked up the apple and offered it back to Tucker, they all then pulled out fruits from their chest. Kwan slammed his watermelon on top of Vortex and knocked him out with a punch, Skulker was about to attack Tucker when suddenly his mouth had an apple in it and Tucker kicked him in the chest and then slammed him down with his chin. Vortex sent lighting at Dash, but he dodged it and then threw him over his shoulder. Skulker got back up and was about to shoot Sam with an arrow, but she kicked the bow out of his hand and then knocked him out with a punch and held him down.

"DANNY GO!" Sam shouted.

Danny transformed into his ghost half with his sword in his hand and headed straight through the doors.

Vlad pulled out his sword and held it at Frostbites face as he demanded again, "I tire of your arrogance! Bow to me!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it" Frostbite said defiantly.

"Then you will kneel in pieces!" Vlad said and then raised his weapon to strike.

His strike was stopped by Danny's sword and then he was blasted back by his ghost ray. Frostbite moved out of the way as Danny kicked the sword out of Vlad's hand and then delivered a kick to his stomach. Danny then went for a punch, but Vlad grabbed his wrist and tried throwing him out of the balcony, but Danny just flew back and kicked him right in the face sending him to the floor. He then kneeled on top of him and punched him again, he was about to fire another ghost ray but Vlad grabbed him by the neck and turned him over.

Danny grabbed his wrist and flung him over again, he then performed his ghostly wail and knocked him back, he then held his wrist behind his back and held him down as Sam, Dash, Tucker and Kwan entered the room.

"Kwan! Get the Emperor!" Sam ordered.

"Sorry your majesty" Kwan said and then grabbed Frostbite by the waist.

He jumped onto the edge of the balcony and Vlad watched as he used his scarf and slid down the rope back down into the crowd, Dash and Tucker followed pursuit. Sam was about to go next when she saw Vlad blast Danny back and then head butted him really hard, he then picked him and up and slammed him to ground.

"COME ON!" Dash shouted from below.

Vlad ran towards the rope, Sam acted quickly and picked up Vlad's sword and then cut the rope, thanks to Danny's ghostly wail, Vlad couldn't fly at the moment and the crowd cheered as they're Emperor was now safe and sound.

"No" Vlad whispered. He then growled and screamed in fury.

He grabbed his sword and turned towards Sam and Danny who was just struggling to get up. Danny pushed Sam back and then was suddenly punched by Vlad who then grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air.

"You took away my victory ghost brat!" Vlad sneered and readied his sword for the kill.

"NO! I DID!" Sam screamed gaining Vlad's attention.

Vlad's eyes widened as she pulled her hair back and held it up like a bun, he then realised who she was.

"The soldier from the mountains!" Vlad said.

He let Danny go and started advancing towards Sam, she ran down the stairs and shut the door locking it. She then ran down the halls knowing that the doors won't hold him for long, Dora and Cujo caught up with her.

"So what's the plan?" Dora asked.

"Um…" Sam said unsurely.

"You don't have a plan?!" Dora said panicking.

"Hey! I'm making this up as I go!" Sam retorted.

She stopped and looked out the open window where all the fireworks were being kept and then saw Skulker's gun that he used to short circuit Danny's powers with, she then got an idea.

"Dora!" Sam called as she picked up the gun. Dora looked and caught on what Sam was planning.

"Way ahead of you sister" Dora said and then jumped on Cujo and flew towards the fireworks.

Vlad blasted through the doors, Sam dodged his blast and then started climbing a pillar. Vlad then cut the wooden pillar in half and she held on as it fell and broke through the walls and stayed still outside the building, the crowd watched and gasped at the sight, Sam stood up and dodged another blast as she jumped and grabbed onto the roof railing.

"Citizens I need fire power" Dora said as she landed in the fireworks tower.

The two men turned around and yelped as one of them aske in fear, "Who are you?"

Dora became all scary all of a sudden and said, "Your worst nightmare"

The men screamed and then jumped out of the tower. Sam climbed onto the roof and ran to the top of it.

"On the roof look!" An observant from below shouted.

Sam turned and saw that she was in range between the building and the fireworks tower, Vlad then busted through the roof behind her causing her to jump in fright. She backed up as Vlad slowly advanced on her with his evil grin, she then reached for the back of her dress and pulled out her fan.

"It looks like you're out of ideas girly" Vlad said.

He then thrust his sword straight at her, the blade went through the fan but Sam then closed it and pulled it out of his grip. The sword flew in the air, she then jumped up and grabbed the sword and aimed it at him.

"Not quite" Sam said.

She then pulled out Skulker's gun and fired it at him, hitting him dead on.

"Ready Dora?" Sam asked.

"I am ready!" Dora said and the lit the large firework and aimed it at Vlad.

Sam kicked Vlad and then swept his legs, she then used his sword and pinned him down to the roof. The firework fired and hit Vlad dead on, dragging him towards the tower screaming. Sam ran and grabbed Dora and Cujo while running away to get off the roof. Vlad hit the tower and was instantly destroyed as all the other fireworks exploded in a massive fire display, Sam grabbed a lantern and swung down towards the stairs, she let go and accidently landed right on top of Danny who was heading towards her, they both sat up and saw Vlad's sword land right in front of them. The crowd began to cheer for the defeat of Plasmius.

Dora landed on the ground laughing in victory and then caught Cujo whose tail had a little flame on it.

"You are one lucky puppy" Dora said and then put the little flame out.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Sam The Hero Of China

"THAT WAS A DELIBERATE ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!" Mr Lancer shouted in anger as he came down the stairs from all the smoke.

Danny, Dash, Kwan and Tucker stood in front of Sam in defence as Mr Lancer sneered, "Where is she? Now she's done it! Stand aside! That creature's not worth protecting!"

"She's a hero!" Danny snapped.

"She's a woman! She'll never be worth anything" Mr Lancer said smugly.

Danny grabbed him by the collar now really angry, "Listen to me you pompous…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

They all looked up to see Frostbite walking down the stairs, Danny let go of Mr Lancer.

"You're Majesty, I can explain" Danny said.

Frostbite held his hand up and stopped him from talking, bowing their heads in respect they moved away revealing Sam. She walked up and bowed before him, Mr Lancer stood behind Frostbite giving off a smug smile believing that she will be punished.

"I've heard a great deal about you Sam Manson" Frostbite began. "You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace and…"

Sam cringed bracing for what was about to come but instead heard him say gently, "You have saved us all"

She looked up to see him smiling at her and then gave her a bow, Mr Lancer then dropped to the floor and bowed to her, Sam then watched as Danny and the other's bowed to her and then watched as all the citizens in the square bowed before her, all of them thanking their hero. Dora and Cujo sat on Knight and began to cry in happiness.

Everyone stood up and Sam turned back around and faced Frostbite.

"Mr Lancer" Frostbite said.

"Yes your Majesty?" Mr Lancer asked.

"See to it that this young woman is made a member of my council" Frostbite commanded.

"What?! Uh…I'm afraid there are council positions open your Majesty" Mr Lancer lied.

"Very well. You can have his job" Frostbite said.

"Wha…uh…." Mr Lancer stammered and then fainted.

"I appreciate the offer your Excellency, but I think I've been away from home long enough. It's time for me to return" Sam said.

"Then take this" Frostbite said as he removed his necklace that had the crest of the Emperor and placed it around her neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me"

He then handed her Vlad Plasmius's sword and said, "And also take this, so the world will know what you have done for China"

Sam smiled and then hugged Frostbite who was surprised at first, but then just smiled and chuckled at the gesture.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Dash asked.

They all just shrugged their shoulders in response, Sam then walked over and allowed Dash, Tucker and Kwan to give her a hug goodbye.

"Visit me in Amity anytime guys" Sam said.

As she walked towards Danny, Dash began to cry and then Tucker gave him a tissue. Sam stood in front of Danny and waited for his response.

"Um…you…you fight good" Danny said and then patted her on the shoulder.

Sam looked down in disappointment and said, "Oh thank you"

She then walked over to the Knight and got on him, Danny sighed feeling stupid over what he said.

"Knight let's go home" Sam said.

They took off and the crowd cheered as she departed, Frostbite chuckled at Danny and then walked over to talk to him.

"A flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all" Frostbite quoted.

"Um sir?" Danny asked completely clueless of what he said.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty" Frostbite said.

Danny looked back and then smiled over what he just said. Back in Amity at the Manson house, Jeremy was sitting on the bench under the blossom tree, his heart aching of missing Sam. A single blossom fell from the tree and landed on his lap, he picked it up and looked at it remembering what he said to her before she left. Sam walked into the garden with the sword in her hand and walked up to him, his eyes widened as he saw her sit down in front of him on her knees.

"Sam!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Father, I brought you the sword of Vlad Plasmius and the Crest of the Emperor" Sam said as she handed him the items. "They're gifts to honour the Manson Family"

Jeremy was silent at first but then placed the items on the ground and dropped to his knees, he then pulled her into a tight embrace. He let go of her and wiped her tears away.

"The greatest gift than honour, is having you for a daughter" Jeremy said.

They both then hugged each other tightly as he said, "I've missed you Sam"

"I missed you too dad" Sam said and they stayed in that position.

Pamela and Grandma Manson came out and watched the scene in front of them, Pamela smiled and sighed in happiness.

"Oh great! She brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a man" Grandma Manson said.

"Excuse me?" They heard a voice ask.

They both turned around to see Danny standing behind them holding a helmet as he asked, "Does Sam Manson live here?"

They both just pointed to where she was with wide eyes and shocked faces. He walked past them and said, "Thank you"

"WOOO! Sign me up for the next war!" Grandma Manson exclaimed.

Jeremy stood up and shook Danny's hand. Danny then bowed in respect and began, "Honourable Jeremy Manson I…Sam!"

Sam looked at him as he stuttered, "Uh…You…your forgot your helmet. Uh well…actually it's your helmet…uh I mean…"

Jeremy just smirked and nodded at Sam. She grabbed the helmet and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?" They heard Grandma Manson shout.

Sam shook her head with embarrassment. Danny chuckled and then answered, "Dinner would be great"

Izzy watched from the temple and smiled, he then got annoyed when Dora came up to him and said, "Come on! Admit I did a good job"

"Oh alright! You can be a guardian again" Izzy said with distaste.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dora screamed in excitement.

Cujo banged on the gong and woke up all the other ancestors, Dora jumped back on her pedestal really happy.

"Hit it puppy" She shouted.

Cujo then began to play the drums and more music played as a party began and the ancestors danced in celebration. Dora swung on a rope and then landed outside where Sam was coming up.

"Thanks Dora" Sam said and then they hugged each other.

Suddenly Little Brother came running up the staircase barking and headed inside the temple with all the chickens chasing after him.

"DORA!" Izzy screamed.

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
